


Fire and Ice

by checkerboardom



Series: Flash Gift-Fics [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caitlin Snow Becomes Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon Becomes Vibe, Episode Tag: 1x15, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: After shredding Cisco's heart, Eobard locks Caitlin in the freezer at Jitters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/gifts).



Everything is too cold. Her breath is clouding in the air in front of her and the shivers that had previously been wracking her body have stopped. In the back of her mind, she knows that that’s never a good thing, that her blood will be freezing in her veins soon and eventually it’ll reach her heart and shred it apart with so many blades of microscopic ice. She can feel it, or at least she imagines she can, because the pain that’s traveling through every inch of her body with each inhale can’t be anything else, right?

Right?

Laying her head back against the freezer wall, Caitlin rubs at her arms in a futile attempt to keep warm and hopes that Barry had at least been able to save Cisco. She hopes that her frantic phone call had done something and that Cisco isn’t lying somewhere cold and alone like she is.

“C-come on-n C-c-caity?” She tells herself, voice small and hoarse. “Y-you c-can-n’t-t g-gi-v-ve up n-now.”

She sounds like Ronnie and – oh god, who’s going to tell him that she’s gone? What is he going to do without her when it’d been agony every day to live without him for so long? 

Caitlin?

Who’s going to contact her parents? Or be there for Barry when Wells eventually goes after him too?

Caitlin?

“Cisc-co?” She opens her eyes – when had she closed them?– and looks around for him, hoping that he’s standing in the open doorway of the freezer, safe and whole and alive. But the door is still closed and he’s not there. “I d-don’t-t w-w-wan-nt t-to d-d-die her-re Cisc-co.”

“You won’t.” He tells her and there’s a flicker in front of her and then he’s standing there. She bites back a sob. 

“I’m s-s-sor-ry.” She didn’t save him after all. She didn’t do enough, even after he trusted her to distract Wells.

“Hey, no!” Cisco shouts and she snaps back awake, blinking up at him. “Stay awake okay? We’ll get you out of there.” He flickers and begins to fade. “Dammit, just stay awake for me Cait. Barry’s on his way.”

She nods and her hair crackles as the ice in it shifts. Then he disappears completely and she closes her eyes.

…

She wakes up wrapped in a shock blanket and unlike when she went to sleep it’s too hot. Shrugging it off, she lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling of cool air against her skin and her breath ghosts in front of her. She’s still in the fereezer, she’s hallucinating, she’s still trapped, she’s–

“You’re safe.” 

“Cisco!” And he’s here, he’s really here. “Cisco, oh thank god. I thought you–” She can’t say it, can’t make herself even think it now that he’s smiling at her. 

“I did.” He replies and shivers. “We both did.”

“But we’re alive?” It doesn’t make sense. “How?”

Cisco shrugs. “Don’t know. I remember Eobard shoving his fist through my chest and then… I woke up on the floor.”

“With quite the change in molecular structure, I might add.” Dr. Stein says from the doorway and Cisco rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. “Mr. Ramon here is at an utter perfect stand still on the infinitesimal level. So much so that frequencies seem to move right through him.”

“That’s how I ended up in the freezer with you.” Cisco tells her. “I was so focused on finding you that apparently I moved through space.”

“Vibing.” Barry volunteers as he speeds into the room. “That’s what we’re calling it.” 

“How?” Caitlin pauses when she catches sight of herself in the reflective glass of medical bay door. Her lips are the only part of her that isn’t silvery-white and even then, they’re blue. “How long was I out.” 

“Long enough to miss our wedding.” Ronnie says and she’s out of the bed before any of the others can stop her. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she lets out a breathless laugh as he spins her around. 

“I thought I was going to lose you again.” She tells him, voice breaking as all the happiness she’s feeling at that moment escapes in heavy, crystalline tears.

He sets her back to the ground and grins at her. “Never.” He kisses her and it’s the perfect mix of hot and cold, two different temperatures mingling to create something new and beautiful.  “We’re fire and ice remember?”


End file.
